<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stitches by rokurourangetsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402612">Stitches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokurourangetsu/pseuds/rokurourangetsu'>rokurourangetsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsessive Behavior, Penguin is sort of a yandere, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokurourangetsu/pseuds/rokurourangetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set soon after Cora's death and after Law meets his would-be crew. Penguin grows increasingly obsessed with Law, the young surgeon who saved his life. Determined to show him how much he's in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penguin/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. This work contains extreme dubcon bordering on rape between two teenaged characters. If that bothers you, hit the back button.<br/>2. The setting for this is based on the Law novel. If you haven't read it and things don't make much sense, you can find a summary on the One Piece wiki for Law.<br/>3. I do what I want.</p><p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/rokurou">CuriousCat</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/eirokus">Twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed since the incident with the wild boar and the dynamite. Shachi and Penguin healing from their injuries while adjusting to the change in their situation: from living with Shachi's abusive aunt and uncle to living with an eccentric inventor, a talking polar bear, and a thirteen-year-old surgeon.</p><p>The surgeon who, incidentally, saved their lives and reattached Penguin's arm. The boy they once attacked and who had no reason to help them, who dragged them to safety and operated tirelessly for hours before passing out from exhaustion.</p><p>Penguin was especially aware of the debt he owed Law. It weighed heavily on his conscience: he was only alive because of him. He was reminded of it every time the scar on his arm ached. Every time Law examined it, rebandaged it, and did rehabilitation exercises with him. Penguin found himself always frowning at Law's face while he worked, Law being too focused on what he was doing to notice. Or maybe he did and he thought nothing of it.</p><p>Penguin felt a mix of emotions whenever he looked at him, his stomach doing somersaults as his eyes took in every detail of the boy who saved him. That face was in his mind day and night; he saw those low brows furrowed while he worked, imagined that tired expression while he bathed, and his dreams were visited by cold and piercing golden eyes.</p><p>As the weeks went on and the initial shock of what had happened waned, the Law in his mind started changing. He smiled more. Dream Law had an infectious smile. Penguin wondered more and more how to get the boy to smile like that in reality. Sometimes Shachi would catch him daydreaming, wondering what he looked so happy for. The question always caught him off guard. Why did thinking about Law make him feel so elated?</p><p>Realization blindsided him one day when he was jerking off like any healthy teenaged boy and the usual fantasies in his head were replaced by the face he knew all too well. A face that was making a more lewd expression now, thin eyebrows upturned, hooded eyes twinkling with lust, with a mouth hung open and panting. Dream Law's face was a hazy phantom at first, but as the tension in Penguin's gut crescendoed, it came into focus chanting his name and Penguin came hard, drawing blood from his lip as he bit into trying to stay quiet.</p><p>A rush of feelings hit him as he rode his high. Excitement, confusion, nausea. The metallic taste in his mouth as sharp as his senses were. His breathing slowed but the pace of his heart was steady and quick, and the heat that had built up in him refused to dissipate. He just had the best orgasm of his teen life thinking about Law. And he couldn't stop thinking about him afterwards.</p><p>His fondness turned idolization. He watched Law while the group ate together, making sure to get to the dinner table first and claim the seat directly across from where he sat at the head of it. He wanted a full view of him, wanted to admire the precision of his hands taking food to his mouth, the way his mouth barely moved as he chewed, the way his eye twitched whenever Shachi and Bepo got too loud.</p><p>During their training sessions, Penguin would ask Law for an extra sparring match, feigning the reason that he needed it due to his injury. Law would always agree, of course, oblivious to the underlying intention. The adrenaline rush that came from trading blows with Law was just as intense as the nights Penguin climaxed from fantasizing about him. In the rare chance that one or the other would get pinned to the ground, Penguin's eyes would always linger too long at the other boy's face as he panted heavily, until that small crease formed between Law's brows and they awkwardly untangled from each other.</p><p>Penguin grew more desperate, his obsession over Law turning to jealousy whenever he saw him interact with Shachi or Bepo. Especially Bepo. There was something in the way that Law's face would soften when he talked to the bear. His voice a slightly higher pitch than normal. There was the faintest tug in the corner of his lips when the two of them were together that had Penguin reflexively claw at his arm scar, the deliberate pain making the scene before him more bearable.</p><p>At some point, his lovesick brain offered him a possible solution to his pining, which he brought up one day at dinner.</p><p>"Hey, guys? I was wondering if we could, maybe, switch around where we sleep a bit," he blurted out during a rare instance of the four of them eating in silence.</p><p>He was met with three raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Uh, well, to be honest, Shachi snores something awful--sorry Shach--and I've been sleeping like shit. And I thought it would be nice to just have a change once in awhile."</p><p>Penguin eyed the others from under his hat, watching them process the proposal. He saw Law lower his fork and tilt his head to the side, pondering Penguin's words.</p><p>"I think it's a good idea. Bepo snores, too," Law added, returning his fork to his plate to pick at the remaining fish on it. "Pen, you'll sleep in my room from now on."</p><p>Penguin could almost taste his heart in his throat. The sound of it drowned out the rest of the petty conversation. He tried to hide his excitement, but a tiny grin refused to leave his face for the remainder of dinnertime.</p><p>Shachi's snoring didn't actually bother him. That was an outright lie. He slept fine with him, but once in Law's room he would have trouble falling asleep knowing the object of his affection was two feet away from him.</p><p>And Law slept in his underwear, a fact Penguin learned the first night since switching rooms, after the other boy nonchalantly stripped in front of him. Penguin was torn in his decision to watch versus looking away; Law's back was towards him and he wouldn't notice anyway, but every new reveal of his lightly tanned skin and lithe frame was making Penguin dizzy, so he finally turned and stared at the far wall as Law finished changing and crawled into bed.</p><p>He didn't sleep at all that first night. His whole body was on fire as he stared at the ceiling and fidgeted with his hands while listening to the shallow breathing next to him. Penguin was horny, too; he wanted to jerk off but he was afraid of waking Law. He knew Shachi slept like a log. As long as his moans weren't too loud, he was able to get off under the covers, but he had no idea what kind of sleeper Law was. Penguin tossed and turned until dawn, tearing himself out of bed early to use the bathroom to his advantage before the others woke up.</p><p>After a few days, Penguin was able to fall asleep, but he was met with a new revelation as well. Law had nightmares. The first time he heard it, the sound of Law crying in his sleep hit him hard. What was causing him so much pain? Was Bepo the only one who knew this? The thought angered Penguin. Law kept so much of his real self hidden away, refusing to let anyone in. Penguin knew so little about him, yet owed him everything. He wanted to know more about the person who had saved his life.</p><p>And here the boy was, whimpering like a scared animal into his pillow. This side of Law that Penguin had never witnessed before set him ablaze. He needed to know what was wrong. Needed to help him. Wanted to heal his wounds like Law had healed his arm.</p><p>The second time Penguin heard Law having a nightmare was the second time too many. Plagued with conflict as to what he should do, he squeezed his eyes shut, teeth tearing dry skin from his lips as he listened to Law mumbling in his sleep.</p><p>"Law?" he called out in a harsh whisper. "Law, you hear me?"</p><p>The only response was more whimpers from the other bed.</p><p>Penguin turned onto his side, propping himself up. The room was too dark to see much; the light of the moon filtering through the window allowed him to make out Law's huddled frame under the covers.</p><p>"Law, are you okay?" he pressed once more, before pushing the covers off and lowering himself out of bed.</p><p>Penguin approached Law tentatively. Once he was by the other boy's side, he heard Law mutter something that sounded like 'help' and Penguin was overcome with feelings. He took the edge of the covers and lifted just enough to slide himself onto the bed.</p><p>He lay flush against Law's back, feeling him trembling. Penguin slid his good arm under Law as his other arm wrapped around him from above, curling around his smaller frame. Penguin squeezed him close.</p><p>The trembling ceased.</p><p>But then Law jerked in his arms, and hands tried to push him off.</p><p>"Penguin?!" Law's voice was a panicked whisper. "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>"You looked like you were having a nightmare," Penguin mumbled against his ear.</p><p>Law flinched. "I always have nightmares. I don't need you coddling me."</p><p>Those words stung. Penguin buried his face in the boy's neck and held on more tightly. The tension in Law faded away after a few seconds, and when he spoke again, his tone was calmer.</p><p>"I'm okay now, Pen. You can let go."</p><p>"Don't want to."</p><p>Law sighed, annoyance creeping back into his voice. "Stop worrying and go back to be--"</p><p>His demand was interrupted as Penguin's hand pulled up his shirt. Law hissed through his teeth, the cold skin shocking him as the other boy rubbed small circles against his stomach. Penguin held onto Law firmly with his other arm as he thrashed a bit from the touch.</p><p>"Pen-Penguin, what are you doing?"</p><p>Law shuddered as the hand wandered across his body, slowly warming up from his own heat. Penguin's breath was hot in his ear.</p><p>"I've wanted to be this close to you for so long."</p><p>Penguin's voice was soft. He sounded giddy.</p><p>"What? Why would y--?"</p><p>Interrupted again by Penguin's hands dipping under the waistband of his bottoms. He squirmed, but the older boy was pressing heavy against his back, pinning him to the bed. Penguin locked his legs around Law's, spreading them apart slightly as he palmed at his dick.</p><p>"Ah, stop it, idiot!"</p><p>"I want to make you feel good, Law. I care about you so much."</p><p>That phrase traveled like electricity down Law's spine, met with the growing pleasant feeling in his groin as Penguin fondled him erect. A small moan escaped his throat. Embarrassed, he turned his head to bury his face against the pillow.</p><p>"Pen, please…"</p><p>Penguin's addled brain took the words as a plea to keep going. His fingers wrapped around Law's erection, thumbing the tender head as he planted kisses against the boy's exposed neck. He began stroking at a slow pace, sighing in contentment when he heard the tiny, muffled cries in between Law's steady panting.</p><p>"Does it feel good?" Penguin nibbled on his ear.</p><p>Law only groaned in response. Penguin's hand quickened, squeezing gently around the head of his cock with every thrust. A few strong pumps and Law's hand was on his, halting his movements.</p><p>"S'wrong?"</p><p>Law answered between breaths. "It feels weird."</p><p>"Haven't you ever touched yourself before?"</p><p>Spurned on by the lack of response, Penguin shifted them both, pulling Law onto his back as he climbed over him. He straddled the other boy's hips, pushing his own bottoms down enough to pull his own cock out. Leaning down, he rubbed himself against Law, pushing their bodies together as he rocked against him.</p><p>Law mewled underneath him; he was trying hard to keep his voice down. His arms were at his side, hands fisting the sheets. The friction between them growing the tension and heat deep within him, the warmth spreading as his breathing quickened.</p><p>"I wish I could see your face better. It's too dark," Penguin murmured, his face inches from Law's in the dark, his fingers sliding through boy's hair.</p><p>Law frowned and turned his head to the side. "I'd rather you didn't."</p><p>Penguin cradled his head, kissing up his jawline to his ear, dipping his tongue into his ear. Law moaned loudly, back arching off the bed. Penguin hummed against his neck.</p><p>"Ahh, Law, I'm so happy."</p><p>He shifted again, putting his injured arm between them. Lining up their cocks, he wrapped his fist around them both. Penguin smiled when he felt Law thrust into his hand, stroking their erections together feverishly.</p><p>"Thanks to you, Law, I can use my arm like this. To make you feel good."</p><p>Penguin licked down the other boy's neck, sucking against his throat, reveling in the vibrations of Law's moans in his mouth. He pumped faster, his own pleasure peaking, hoping Law was coming with him.</p><p>Soon, Law's cries were silent, breathless gasps from his parted mouth, head fallen back into the pillow. Penguin tightened his grip as he brought the wave of their lust higher.</p><p>"Come for me, Law."</p><p>When Law crashed, his whole body tensed, crumpling into Penguin and muffling his cry against the older boy's shoulder. His lower half jerked, spending ribbons of hot cum over Penguin's hand.</p><p>"Law, I love you."</p><p>Penguin whispered in his ear as he kept stroking, the overstimulation had Law shuddering into him with each touch. Penguin soon followed, groaning as he came hot white all over Law's stomach.</p><p>The two of them caught their breath, Penguin watching Law's shadowed face in the dark room, only making out the outline. He hovered over the boy's parted lips.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Law made a small choked noise. A sarcastic laugh. "Now you ask permission?"</p><p>Penguin moved his clean hand to Law's face, cupping his jaw. "Well, can I?"</p><p>Law said nothing. Mouth opening and closing slightly in an attempt to answer. Finally, he just took a deep breath and sighed.</p><p>"Do whatever you want."</p><p>Penguin's mouth was on his, hot and needy. As Law slowly gave in, he tried matching the movement of the other boy's lips, groaning at the new sensation. Penguin licked along his upper lip before pushing his tongue inside, Law's moans rumbling through his mouth as he explored.</p><p>He pulled off, leaving Law gasping for air. Penguin smiled at him, sliding his hand from his jaw to his hair, stroking it fondly. Law pushed against his arm and chest, trying to pry him off.</p><p>"Will you let me sleep now?"</p><p>Penguin started to protest, but whatever sense was left in his brain told him they should go back to bed. He pulled himself off, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table to wipe off his hand and Law's stomach.</p><p>"Law, can I sleep with--"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Penguin's heart felt like it had been stomped on. Though he expected the response.</p><p>Law continued, less abrasive than before. "We need to have a talk in the morning."</p><p>---</p><p>They didn't talk in the morning. Law was already out of bed when Penguin awoke. At breakfast, he refused to look at the older boy, and made a point of finishing quickly in order to be the first out of the house for work.</p><p>Shachi and Bepo didn't seem to notice Law was acting any differently. They also didn't realize that Law had started sleeping on the couch in the living room. He shifted their chore schedule around so that Penguin was never paired with him.</p><p>Penguin spiraled; he was hurt and distraught at how Law was reacting to his feelings. He was desperate to talk to him, to be close to him again and Law was denying him. When Law started sleeping on the couch, Penguin would sneak into the living room and sit on the floor, watching him until he could barely stay awake and he reluctantly returned to his room. After Law left for work in the morning, Penguin would hurriedly finish and follow after him, but the other boy would always take a different route specifically to lose him.</p><p>He grew increasingly anxious to corner Law. To properly explain his feelings and hope that he would stop avoiding him. His chance came the day Shachi and Law were on harvesting duty in the greenhouse. It was easy convincing Shachi to switch places with him; the real issue was confronting Law without him using his weird power.</p><p>Penguin knew Law would head to the greenhouse early on the weekend. He made sure to wake up before him and headed there first, staying hidden behind the shed near the entrance until he saw the other boy approach. His heart was loud in his ears.</p><p>Once Law was inside, Penguin crept after him. But as he thought, there was no getting past the young surgeon's honed skills. Law sensed him and spun around, kicking the older boy in the stomach. It winded him, but Penguin grabbed the leg instinctively, pushing it upward and catching Law off guard. The younger boy fell on his back, and Penguin spotted a spool of twine for pruning on the ground near them, grabbing it and scrambling on top of Law.</p><p>"Penguin, I swear if you don't get off me!"</p><p>Law aimed a punch at Penguin's face; he tried dodging but it landed, temporarily stunning him. Adrenaline kicked in, and he wrapped a hand around Law's throat, pinning him to the ground and cutting off his airway.</p><p>"Law, please. Please just listen to me."</p><p>He was met with a silent glare, and Law's fingernails digging into his wrist. Penguin brought his face closer.</p><p>"If I let you up, will you let me talk?"</p><p>No response. Penguin sighed, squeezing his thighs against Law's legs to keep him on the ground as he kept pressure on his throat. A trick that Law taught them all himself.</p><p>Penguin watched Law redden, his eyes fluttering back into his skull as he lost consciousness.</p><p>---</p><p>Law was unsurprised to awake with Penguin still straddling him. Even more unsurprised that his hands were tied above his head, the twine threaded through a small fence around a flower box. Well aware of the effects of being choked unconscious, he knew he had been out for only a few minutes, at best. The sun was higher now, the glare blinding him as he came to. The greenhouse was sweltering, and Law could feel his clothes clinging to his damp skin.</p><p>Penguin was a dark silhouette against the light, hovering over him. "I didn't want to do that. But you're so fucking stubborn."</p><p>Law's eyes focused as the older boy's face inched closer to his. "Get off me," he demanded, his voice hoarse from earlier.</p><p>"Not until you understand how much I love you, Law."</p><p>"Stop saying that!" Law yelled through gritted teeth, eyes wet with emotion.</p><p>That word was like a spear through him. The last time he heard it, the last person who told him that was gone. Dead. Murdered. Now, someone he knew for mere weeks was saying it to him. Law was confused. Disgusted, even. Unable to understand Penguin's intentions, he read them as a cruel joke.</p><p>"Law, I love you."</p><p>"Stop it…" He felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>Penguin could feel Law trembling under him. Tiny teardrops glistened in the corners of his eyes. Asking to be comforted. Begging to be cared for, Penguin thought.</p><p>He leaned down, brushing his lips against Law's, testing his reaction. He pursed them shut, trying to turn his head away but Penguin's hand was on Law's throat again, fingers guiding his jaw back towards him.</p><p>Penguin kissed him, grinding his hips against Law as his free hand slid under his shirt. Law kept his mouth shut tightly, until Penguin's fingers found his nipple and flicked it, eliciting a shocked gasp from him. The older boy's tongue was inside him, kissing him forcefully as his fingers rolled and pinched at his nipple.</p><p>Law's moans to stop were swallowed, his jerking against his bindings only causing his body to rub more against the other boy's. Penguin could feel Law getting erect; he pulled away from his lips to sit up, grinding down against his hips.</p><p>Law's face was flushed. From the heat and the embarrassment. Penguin mused to himself how cute he looked.</p><p>He wanted to see more of it.</p><p>He wanted to give Law all of him.</p><p>Penguin shifted down slightly, unbuttoning Law's pants and pulling them off, taking his shoes with them. He was met with Law kicking at him. Struggling for a few seconds before managing to flip Law onto his stomach, settling on the backs of the boy's knees to keep him still.</p><p>"Penguin. Just stop this," Law pleaded through ragged breathing.</p><p>Penguin was at his ear, kissing the shell of it before whispering, "I love you so much. I want to show you."</p><p>Law tensed at those words. Part of him knew what was coming. Part wanted to believe Penguin would stop. But he didn't. Law felt his underwear being pulled down and he panicked as Penguin's fingers dug into his flesh, pulling the mounds of his ass apart.</p><p>"Stop, Pen! Please…"</p><p>The older boy was hesitating. He wasn't sure what he was doing either. Had never done any of this before. Though, Penguin was sure he needed some kind of…</p><p>He glanced at Law's bag laying not far from them and stretched out to grab it. A quick rummage and he found was he was looking for. Surgical lube. Penguin remembered Law using it when he took out the stitches in his arm.</p><p>Law flinched as the liquid hit his backside. Soon after, he felt Penguin's dick slide along his ass, spreading the lube all over himself and Law. Penguin pulled him apart and aimed at his hole, pushing the head slowly against the muscle. Law clenched his teeth at the foreign feeling, groaning loudly as Penguin entered him.</p><p>Penguin sighed when he was fully seated, draping himself over Law's back to purr in his ear. "Your insides are so warm. You feel amazing, Law."</p><p>Shallow thrusts accompanied more 'I love you's as Penguin rocked into Law. Dotting his moans of pleasure with kisses on Law's wet cheek, along his jaw, on the nape of his neck. Every jerk of his hips was met with a choked moan from Law; his cock trapped underneath him rubbed against the rough ground.</p><p>It hurt. It felt good. It was disgusting. It was pleasurable.</p><p>Law's body and mind were at odds with each other as Penguin fucked into him. It wasn't long before Law tensed and held back a cry as he came into the dirt. Penguin followed soon after, unable to hold back as Law tightened around him. He pushed in deep, unloading inside him as he moaned against the boy's neck.</p><p>They laid there in the greenhouse for however long before Penguin finally cut the rope binding Law and let him up. Neither of them said anything as Law pulled his clothing back on, grabbed his bag and began walking out.</p><p>Penguin followed him until they were inside the house and upstairs, outside of the bathroom. Law opened the door and turned to look up at him frowning.</p><p>"At least take some responsibility and clean me up," he said sternly.</p><p>Penguin tried to hide his grin as he followed Law into the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>